FMA at the Mall
by fullmetalwinry
Summary: What happens when you meet your childhood friend at the mall? Slight EdxWinry First fiction I don't care if u don't like it!nn


**Cara Rizzotti**

**9/10/05**

**English A period**

**Meeting at the Mall**

One sunny day two teenage brothers walk into the local mall of Rizenbul. The oldest had long blonde hair which was tied in a long ponytail and sharp golden eyes that match with it. He wore black pants with a matching black jacket. Over his jacket he had on a heavy bright red coat that went down to his knees. The boy had a arm and leg which were made out of auto mail but no one knows why. The youngest brother had about the same look as his older brother but he was a little different. This boy had long brown-blonde hair which was also tied back in a ponytail but not as long as his brother. The boy wore a turquoise shirt with brown shorts. He also had kind gray eyes of a little 13 year old which he was. The boys name was Alphonse Elric a 13 year old boy with a kind loyal heart. The older boy was 18 year old Edward Elric who was kind and hot tempered all at once. Edward was well known throughout Rizenbul and Central and well almost everywhere. The well most known comment about Edward is his height because he is so short for his age (he never drinks his milk). The two boys were talking among themselves when all of a sudden a voice calls out their names.

"Ed……Al"! A young teenage voice called.

Standing in front of them were two lovely girls. The one who called their names had beautiful long blonde hair with sky blue eyes and a warm smile on her face. The girl standing next to her had long brown hair with pink bangs that hang in front of her dark purple eyes. The blonde was wearing a black skirt with a white tank top and black jacket. The brown haired girl wore a knee high pale dress. The blondes name was 18 year old Winry Rockbell and the brown hair girl was 19 year old Rose who never knew what her last name was because her parents died when she was little. Winry and Rose ran up to Ed and Al and brought them over to a table by some tall indoor trees and flowers. Ed sat next to Winry and Al sat next to Rose. Ed and Al knew Winry because she was their childhood friend when little. They met Rose in a rich town in the desert a few years ago and she moved in with Winry and her Grandma Pinako just one year ago. It was the end of summer vacation and college was coming to the almost young adults except for Al who was still in middle school. The friends had not seen each other over the summer because Ed and Al were visiting some friends in Central while Winry had just opened her own auto mail business which was going smoothly. Rose stayed home and worked around the house and helped Aunt Pinako around the house. Winry was the one to start the conversation.

"So Ed, Al how was your summer vacation without me" said Winry in a very cheerful voice.

"It was great Winry, thanks for asking" said Al in his childlike voice.

"You actually thought about us when you had your business to worry about?" Edward said in a worried and confused voice.

"She wouldn't stop worrying about you two and what you were doing it was crazy!" Rose said in reply with a smile.

Winry at once spoke "Edward don't worry so much I got all my customers fixed and out in a flash, why are you so worried you were never like this to me at all since you were little".

Ed looked away so he could hide his light pink blush from his brother and friends. Edward was so embarrasses, he never was this nerviest about Winry or anyone except his own brother. Ed then noticed Al was talking to Winry and Rose about which colleges they were going too. Rose was going to Rosemary College which was somewhere near her hometown while Winry was going to the high ranked mechanic college in Central to learn more about different machines and auto mail. Winry was already a doctor from reading her mom and dads books because they were talented doctors. Sadly they died in a war helping other people. Al explained that he was seeing his old teacher, Izumi Curtis, again to learn more then what he read in books that his so called father had left behind when he left them.

Winry then turned to Ed and asked "Ed where are you going to college?"

"Um….I'm going to a college in Central which I've been to many times" Edward said in a worry voice.

He knew Winry would find out that he was not going to college but back to the military to help out his friends Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, and many more military members of the Central building. He was going back to that dangerous place so he could make a difference in the world. Ed was scared that Winry would start screaming at him because she hated him going to the military center in Central. Ed knew Al wouldn't mind and Rose would just say good luck and be safe but no Winry would get all upset about it. He just stared at Winry's eyes for along time until Winry put a hand in her pocket and took a shiny silver metal object out and hit Ed about 50 times on his head and body. Edward fell of the chair unconscious on the hard cold tile floor.

Two hours had passed since Ed's beaten and they had brought him to the local Rizenbul Hospital where he was being taken care of. Ed was badly bruised on his body and laid in a soft bed. The doctors said Ed would not wake up for a while because of the many hits to the head. Winry paid for the stay at the hospital because it was her fault he was here in the first part. Winry sat in the nearest chair by Ed's bed while Al and Rose leaned against a wall by the door. It had been another hour and everyone had fallen asleep. Winry's head was peacefully lying on the side Ed's bed while Al had slide down the wall and was sleeping soundly on the wall. Rose left to find a open hotel to sleep in but Al and Winry said to go without them. Suddenly Ed started to twist, turn, and moan. Finally Ed eyelids opened slowly and looked up at the white ceiling and stared at it till he slowly lifted himself off of the pillow. He looked around until he found Al and signed. Ed then noticed blonde hair on the side of his bed and smiled. There laid Winry resting peacefully on his bed breathing in a calming way. Winry's eyelids then fluttered opened and looked into Ed's gold ones and smiled but then frowned and looked down from Ed's gaze.

"I am so sorry Ed I just got so mad at you because you're going to that stupid military building" Winry almost screamed into his ear which did not help.

Ed noticed he had a major headache at touched his head and noticed band aids surrounding his head. He looked at Winry and whispered in a hoarse because it was hard to speak.

"Winry where am I exactly because this isn't the mall is it?"

Winry looked up and tears started to fall from her eyes which he hated when he made her cry.

"You're…in …the hospital…and have been here for…….3 hours ….I think….I'm so sorry Edward" Winry said in a hiccup voice.

"No I'm sorry Winry I should have never told you I was going because then you'll worry and will get distracted from your business" Edward said in a calm controlled voice.

Winry looked into Ed's eyes and saw something she never had before. She then got up slapped Ed on the cheek and ran from the room crying and slammed the door shut. Al woke up very surprised at what was going on. Al looked at Ed and saw that Ed was looking down to the floor with a sad expressed face.

"I made her cry again like always……am I always this short stupid and pathetic person, Alphonse?" Ed said without lifting his face from its position.

Al gave a little smirk and sighed. "No brother, you aren't stupid, pathetic, and……short"

Al looked at Ed who did not move from Al's response of calling him short which he would totally flip out about. He looked over one more time at his brother who was deep in thought. Then Al saw Ed bring his real hand up shakily and touch his cheek where Al could notice a big red spot. Al jumped up and ran to Ed and took his hand away from his cheek and looked at it carefully.

Al yelled hard into Ed's ear "Brother what happened to you, how did you get that red mark?" Ed was staring at the far wall and replied in a shaky voice "Winry did it to me. She slapped me and ran out crying and that's when you woke up, happy." They sat there in silence until the doctor taking care of Ed came in. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. The woman wore a doctor uniform which went to her knees.

"Oh, Mr. Elric your finally up and good news your good to go today." The doctor said in a happy voice. The reply from Ed was "thank you" and began to get out of bed and took his clothes off of the chair and went into the bathroom to change. Al turned to the doctor and said "have you seen a blonde teenage go out of the hospital a few hours ago?" The doctor looked like she was thinking until she turned back to Al and replied "Yes, was her name Miss Winry Rockbell?" "Yes that's her name do you know what happened to her, please" Al said "Yeah, she paid for Mr. Elric's stay here and left without any questions at all. It looked like she was crying." "Well thank you for telling me and taking care of my brother." Al said in a worried cheerful voice. "No problem, have a nice day." The doctor then left the room. Right when she left Ed came out with his clothes on and looked ready to leave. Ed walked passed Al and Al would have sworn he saw….tears on Ed's cheeks. One hour they were in front of the Rockbell's house waiting for someone to knock. Al decided to do it because he knew Ed wouldn't do it. Knock Knock. The door was opened and there stood a mad Pinako and behind her Winry still crying but not as much as before. Al and Ed walked in the house and Pinako slammed the door behind them with a loud BANG. Pinako the turned to face Al and Ed and said "Don't worry Al you aren't in any trouble it's your idiotic brother is" looking over to Ed who was looking down at the floor still in deep thought. "Why won't you answer me Ed, are you in there" Pinako yelled at Ed. This is when Rose, Izumi, and Armstrong came into the room where all the screaming was coming from. Winry looked up from her crying and looked at Ed's body. She swore she noticed his boding shaking and tears rushing down his cheeks and landing on the floor. When did Edward cry Winry thought to herself. Pinako kept yelling at Ed until he couldn't stand it anymore. Ed yelled up to the ceiling "SHUT UP" and he turned around and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room and slammed his door shut. Everyone stared at each other with amazement.

Ed had stayed in his room for hours and hours crying over and over again for his stupid mistake of making Winry cry. He knew everyone was fast asleep so he got out of his room and went downstairs. Ed went to the kitchen got something to eat then went into the family room and watched TV. He watched it for a few hours but then his eyelids got so heavy he fell asleep on the couch.

"Edward………..Ed……ED" said a voice that he knew very well. Edward opened his eyes to see Winry looking down at him. Ed got up from his laying position and tried to get around Winry to his room because he really did not want to talk to her. But before he could he felt Winry wrap her arms around him into a hug. At this his face turned dark red from Winry's sudden reaction. Then he heard her say "I'm sorry Ed for beating you up, slapping you and yelling at you, I shouldn't have made you feel bad" Winry replied. Ed sighed and said "No Winry it's my fault, I should have told you earlier that I was going back to the military." They both noticed that they were still in the hug and backed away and looked in the other direction to hide their huge blushes covering both of their faces. All of a sudden they heard Al run down the stairs and walk over to them. He smiled and nudged Ed while giving him an evil smirk. Ed hit him on the head while Winry looked at them at both of them confused. Al spoke up "well I already said goodbye to everyone except you to so goodbye for now." He gave them both of them a hug before leaving off with Izumi to do his school training. It was know Ed's turn to leave so he got his suitcase yelled to everyone that he was leaving and looked over at Winry. "Until we meet again, Winry. I hope to see you in Central. Make us proud, okay! Well this is goodbye" Ed said and gave Winry one more hug and walked out the door. Winry watched him walk down the long dirt road until the red coat was out of site and sighed. 'I hope we see each other soon, Elrics'. Winry looked up into the sky and closed her eyes feeling the wind whip around her face. Then she opened her eyes and walked into the door hoping to see the Elric brothers again.

The End


End file.
